Come Undone II
by Gill Jr
Summary: See part I.


Still inside her, Mulder reached over and shut off the water. He pulled the shower curtain, but Scully put her hand on his arm. "Let's stay here for a while." He got her meaning. He shut the curtain and cuddled up to her. Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Words, playing me deja vu,  
Like a radio tune  
I swear I've heard before.  
Chill, is it something real?  
Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers?  
  
Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams.  
Can I believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces?  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
*****One month later*****   
Scully sat on her couch looking down at the golden band on her ring finger. Mulder and her had been together now for only a month when he had asked her to marry him. She hadn't thought twice; she loved him more than anything else in the world. So they were scheduled to be married in a year.   
  
Her mother was thrilled; she had liked Fox right from the start. And Mulder's mom was happy that he had finally found that special someone.   
  
But she still felt she needed to tell him more...more about the rape. She had kept it a secret for the longest time, and she needed to tell someone.   
  
"Mulder?" she called.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he called from the bedroom.  
  
"Can you come out here so I can talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a sec." Sure enough, he came out of the bedroom and walked out to the couch.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you. About the...rape." It was still a sensitive topic to her...it would always be.   
  
"Okay. Go ahead," he urged.  
  
"That night...when I was coming home from work, I...I felt weird...like someone was following me. I kept on looking in the rear view mirror, but no one was there. But I still had that feeling! So, when I got home, I took off my coat...you know, the usual routine, and, and- "  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Mulder said.  
  
"No...I need to. I need to tell someone." He put her hands in his and let her continue.   
  
"I walked into my bedroom...into the bathroom in there. I was just starting to brush my teeth, when I saw him. He was in the shower. I tried to run for my weapon, but he was too fast...he already had his hands on me. He pulled out his gun and led me to the bedroom. And...well, you know what happened then. The weird thing is, afterwards, he didn't leave...he stayed there. I wanted to wriggle out of his arms so bad, but he would have killed me, I'm sure of it. So I stayed up all night. But I faked that I was asleep. Out of the crack in my eyelids, I could see him throw the unused condom on the bed next to me. Then, he kicked me in my stomach and left!"  
  
Mulder growled low in his throat. He wanted to kill the man, but for whatever reason Scully didn't want him to, he wouldn't. Scully read his mind. She could tell by his eyes and the noise he'd made.  
  
"Mulder...when we came home from the hospital...the reason I didn't want you to find Krycek wasn't because I cared for him. Mulder, I could never, EVER care for Krycek. The reason was because I cared about you...I didn't want you to get yourself into more trouble. Mulder, I wanted revenge, and I *still* do. But after all the truths we've exposed, if you had as much as *touched* Krycek, They would have killed you. I don't know why I didn't tell you right then and there that I didn't care about him, and that the sex was against my will. I really don't. But it's all my fault! If I had- "  
  
"No, it's not. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. That's all in the past now. We're past that! It's okay." He reached out to her and gave her a hug. Scully kissed his cheek.   
  
"Thank you. Thank you for understanding."  
  
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
*****Two years later*****  
Mulder and Scully were sitting together on a couch in their new home. It was time for their 'big discussion.'   
  
"Mulder...I...don't know if you want children or not, but...well...you don't know *how* painful that was on me. I'm not sure if I could ever bear a child again. It would just always remind me of...him...of that night..."  
  
"It's...it's okay," Mulder said, lifting her chin up with his finger.   
  
"Do...do you want to have children?"  
  
"No. Not if you don't want to."  
  
"I'm serious, Mulder. Mulder, this isn't just my life...it's yours. If you want children, we could adopt or- "  
  
"It's *our* life. And I'm happy without children. I've got you, and that's all that matters to me."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She smiled at him and suddenly remembered why she loved this man so much. She settled into his lap and kissed him.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Hey, all! I hope you enjoyed that. Well, I told you there'd be more author's notes at the end. ::everyone groans:: Well, here they are! I have listed below all the lyrics to "Come Undone" for anyone who's interested. I left out some when I was writing this story, so here's the whole thing.  
  
"Mine, immaculate dream,  
Made breath and skin.  
I've been waiting for you.  
Signed, with a home tattoo,  
Happy birthday to you was created for you.  
  
Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams.  
Can I believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces?  
  
Oh, it'll take a little time,  
Might take a little crime,  
To come undone now  
We'll try to stay blind  
To the hope and fear outside.  
Hey, child,  
Stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry...  
  
Who do you need?  
Who do you love?  
When you come undone.  
Who do you need?  
Who do you love?  
When you come undone.  
  
Words, playing me deja vu,  
Like a radio tune  
I swear I've heard before  
Chill, is it something real?  
Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers?  
  
Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams.  
Can I believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces?  
  
Lost, in a snow-filled sky,  
We'll make it allright  
To come undone now we'll try to stay blind  
To the hope and fear outside.  
Hey, child,  
Stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry..." -Duran Duran, "Come Undone"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
